Paralyzed With Fear
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Dedicated to those of the 9/11 tragedy. God Bless the U.S.A.


**Paralyzed With Fear**

**By: Kate**

****

        Duo walked into the tall building. He notices a man wheeling a girl in a wheel chair. The man lifted the girl and placed her on one of the large comfy  chairs. The man said something Duo couldn't hear and the girl smiled nodding. She looked about his age or maybe a year younger. She had chestnut hair with blonde and gold highlight that looked natural. Her hair was tied in a loose pony-tail and two thin strands framed her face. She had emerald green eyes. The man walked away placing the wheelchair some where else. The girl pulled out a notebook and began writing. When he returned with a bag of chips he noticed the girl flip to another section of the notebook which held blank pages. She looked up and then back down making the slightest movements with her hand. He guessed she was sketching. 

          He was about to walk over to a nearby receptionist when there was a loud crash. All the TV's suddenly began showing the same thing and everybody stopped what they were doing. Even the girl looked at a nearby TV. They were all saying the same thing over and over. "One of the towers of the World Trade Center has been hit by a plane!" Duo realized it was the building right next door. As they listened to the report there was another loud crash as a plane flew into the building they were in. Chaos. Complete and total chaos. The few TV's that remained on were repeating the same thing over and over again. Duo stood staring at a TV as the information seeped into his brain. Terrorist, both towers hit, pentagon hit, terrorists attack. Duo immediately bolted for the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl a look of pure horror on her face as she threw her notebook to the ground and then herself. He saw her struggle to drag herself along the floor. He realized she must be paralyzed or something like that. He turned and went against the chaos went towards what everyone was running from. People looked at him like he was crazy. He scooped the girl in his arms and ran. He ran out the doors and into the streets, the girl clinging to him for dear life. He ran and ran and ran. One block, two blocks, three blocks, five blocks, ten blocks. Duo then noticed how this wasn't as chaotic as it seemed. Most people had stopped running and were walking, filing out of the World Trade Center Building. Duo noticed some people had tripped and other would help them up making sure they are all right. Duo smiled as the familiar phrase reched his mind 'United We Stand'. He ran sixteen blocks and glanced back. Suddenly the tower collapsed. His instincts took over and he jumped behind a near by news stand, shielding the girl with his body. When the noise suddenly stopped he peaked over at  where the tower once stood. The girl cried.

          "Noooooooooo!" She screamed.

          "M…my daddy was in there!!!" She sobbed

          "It's ok, calm down. Your daddy will be alright." Duo said comforting the girl.

          "C'mon, I gotta get you outta this hellhole." Duo said and she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck and he lifted her. Duo was being torn up inside, but he didn't cry, to give this girl strength and hope. He ran more his legs screaming, his arms noticing the weight of this young girl. He lost count of how many blocks he ran. There was another terrible crash. Duo didn't stop and never looked back he could feel the tears burning his eyes. He blinked and let them fall. After the noise stopped Duo choaked out his throat tight,

          "So where do you live…." The girl gave him her address and he was glad the apartment building wasn't far away. He rushed up the stairs and pounded on the door numbered 218. A woman with tear streaked face opened the door, she gasped when she saw her daughter and flung the door wide open.

          "Oh my god!!!! My baby, I'm so glad you're ok. Come in, come in." She said looking at the braided boy. Duo sat the girl down on the couch and the mother brought them both a large glass of water. Duo gulped it down gratefully. The girl mother turned off the TV and sat next to her daughter.

          "You must be exhausted." She said.

          "You should get some rest." She continued.

          "My names Elizabeth Kent and that's my mom." The girl smiled wearily.

          "Duo. Duo Maxwell. I best be going." Duo said getting up to leave.

          "Duo wait! Where do you live?" Elizabeth asked.

          "A couple blocks from the WTC…" Duo trailed off. Elizabeth gasped.

          "You can't go back there!" Mrs. Kent said.

          "Stay here just for now and get some rest." Mrs. Kent suggested. Duo after a bit of persuading accepted their offer and Mrs. Kent went into Elizabeth's room and pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow.

          "I hope you don't mi-- "It's fine.." Duo interrupted laying Elizabeth on the bed. Mrs. Kent closed the curtains of the window looking sadly at where the World Trade Center once stood and then walked out. Duo sighed and lied on the sleeping bag.

          "So, Eliz--"

          "Call me Lizzy." Elizabeth interrupted.

          "Lizzy, when did you become paralyzed? If you don't mind my asking." Duo blurted out.

          "Well, about a year ago we were in a car accident. And like a small piece of metal or something hit the small of my back and hit my vertebrate." She said somewhat nonchalantly like she had told this story several times. 

          "Duo…Thank you for saving me."

          "Your welcome…Remember, United We Stand." She soon fell asleep, and so did Duo.

~One Week Later~

          One of the people helping clean up at where the WTC once stood picked up a notebook and stared in dibelief

_9/11/01___

_Dear Journal,_

_Daddy just dropped me off. It's really busy here in the lobby of the WTC. I had the strangest dream last night. Something happened to the WTC it was really creepy. _

_Well in my dream something very, very bad happened. I don't know what for sure. Just that it was bad. I remember being scared and I couldn't out because of these useless legs of mine from the car accident. Anyway. Everyone would run past me. But then this beautiful angel came. At first I thought he was the angel of death or something like that. The angel wore black robes and had black wings, which was kind of scary, me thinking he was the angel of death made that slightly more scary. The angel had very, long chestnut brown hair and beautiful violet eyes. I remember those warm calm eyes the most clearly. He was beautiful… He helped me up and got me out of the building before I was hurt… I made a sketch of the angel on one of those sketching pages. I just finished sketching some of the people around me also. Mmm I smell donuts! Lol!_

_What was that!?!? There was a loud crash. Oh my god! A plane flew into the WTC building next door. I can barely see people running into the streets. Everything's stopped people are just staring at the TV's……._

The End….

~Authors~Notes~

So what do you think?? I dunno where I got the idea….it just came to me….If you want more I'll add another chapter or so! I'm still mad at Microsoft Works. I had to RETYPE this ENTIRE story…..

Luv, Hope, & Peace 4eva,

~Kate~


End file.
